


do it your way (get it, hit it, kill it)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, also she's cool and she definitely has it, lapslock, roa is a confident gay who wants her attention, written by impulse, yuha is a nerd and a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: because an innocent heroine is not for you





	do it your way (get it, hit it, kill it)

**Author's Note:**

> minkyung fits this villain concept so bad I'm feeling so h*t*r* suddenly,,,,,  
> written by impulse after [this heavenly.... or should I say devilish fancam](https://youtu.be/nfeUOKHXLDY)  
> also [. like ugh. the str8 feels rly are kicking in. help.](https://twitter.com/10_PRISTIN/status/1001106412703858689)

kim minkyung is a goddamn tease. she doesn't like people who act like they're hard-to-get, doesn't like to wait. she's not the type to. but she also isn't direct herself, at least not when she makes up her mind. she rathers pulling her target, but never pushing. she would drop a hint here and there, flirt day yes day probably, slowly driving you mad, and there wasn't much that you could do about it.

and maybe kyungwon is a little bit mad. she doesn't know anymore.

minkyung is captivating, mysterious, but in a way that leaves you wanting to know more and more. she's always with her cool leather jacket, even when it was summer: she would keep them on her waist, but still, it made her company. at some point kyungwon considered that her wardrobe consisted of leather jackets only, featuring some chic and tight shirts, plaid short skirts and fishnet socks. not that she was complaining, the slightly older girl looked stunning in that. it was her style, and she was definitely rocking it.

kim minkyung was cool, she decided. the cool type that made straight dudes wish they have her by their side, that made straight girls envy, that made gay girls panic.

kang kyungwon was obviously in the last group. so when the other went to talk to her, she did exactly what she thought she would: she (gay) panicked.

"hey, kyungwon, right?", she said sweetly, sweeter than she had expected. then it hit her, _kim minkyung knows my name_. "i think we share a class or two."

"actually three", she said, regretting it right away. "not that i pay much attention to that, it's just that our names are pretty close in the name list and--" _oh my god kang kyungwon just shut up_. she'll definitely have the worst first impression ever!

for her surprise, though, the other smiled. "that's true. well, i've noticed that you sit at this table to study a lot and have been thinking", yeah? _yeah_?, the younger hold her breath. "you seem pretty cool, but we don't really know each other."

kyungwon blinked. "what."

as monotonous as that sounded, minkyung laughed at that. "yes, i know it's kind of random, but, you know. i'm interested in you", she said directly, smirking, "and i know you are as well."

this made the younger choke on her own saliva. "what?", she managed to say while coughing.

the smirk just grew. "i've kept my eye on you for a bit, and i couldn't help but catch you glaring at me sometimes", she tilted her head a bit, letting some of her hair fall off her shoulder. "or did i misread it?"

she gulped. "n-- no you... didn't."

"then it's settled!", she said, slamming a hand on the table a bit too strongly. "meet me at the school's cafeteria at six pm, i'll be there", she simply said, quietly leaving her seat, but not without sending her a wink.

once kyungwon stared down at the table she saw a piece of paper, containing minkyung's number and a curly call me, cutie at it's bottom. there was also a kiss mark that was definitely hers, considering it was the same colour as her lipstick choice of the day.

she blushed, not really sure how to react at all, books now forgotten.

 

 

 

 

 

things escalated fast. faster than things usually work out with kang kyungwon, at least. she decided it was probably because this time it wasn't anyone, but it was kim minkyung.

but maybe it's because she's making her eager. she did tell her things that made her even more tempted, curious to hear more and more. she's done her pulling, so it's now time for her to respond and, well, she was not one of waiting. either kyungwon should step up, or the older would probably give up.

and well, she didn't want her to give up, not when they had barely done anything but hang out a couple of times. but they were enough to make her addicted.

"it's eleven am on a saturday", minkyung told her as if she didn't already know it. "isn't it your sacred studying hours?"

kyungwon sighed. it indeed was. but she has just woken up, arms around her waist, and there was a voice telling her this was better than studying. "maybe", she said, looking back at the older. they were both clothed, she knew they hadn't gone too far yet. even if they were going faster than she was used with minkyung somehow knew when to slow down and she couldn't be more thankful. their hair was still a bit of a mess and she could bet there would be some bruises on her neck and collarbone though. but she didn't mind.

" _maybe_? why, haven't you changed."

she shrugged, resting her head near the other's, close enough to peck her cheek. "if i did you're the only one at fault."

minkyung chuckled at that. "maybe."

she laughed it out. "lemme stay like this for a little more, then i'll study."

even if she hadn't seen she could tell the older had looked displeased at that. "well, you haven't changed that much i guess. even my charms aren't enough to make you drop the books, i see."

"oh, shush. enjoy while you can."

minkyung smiled. "sure i will."

 

 

 

 

 

if you told kang kyungwon she'd one day skip class, she'd laugh at you and tell that maybe she would, in case an emergency had happened.

and she was pretty sure that younger kyungwon did not consider making out at the university's restroom an emergency, not one enough to skip class, at least. but here she was, mouth pressed against minkyung's neck, her hands around her long hair.

"you're really cruel, you know", she said in between breaths. "i'm pretty sure i'm missing important stuff right now."

"i bet it's not more important than this", she said with a triumphant grin on.

she furrowed her eyes. her girlfriend had been messaging her in class pretty suggestive things, giving her those eyes full of want. really, the one at blame was her and her _only_. kyungwon was only her victim.

"don't you care that you might get found?", the older said, looking at her innocently. _'innocently'_.

"wouldn't _you_ love it?", it was kyungwon's turn to grin. "i see no reason to stop now, young lady. now that things are getting", she stopped, kissing her ears, " _interesting_."

she could tell the other was smiling at that. "fine then. do it all your way."

 

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make yuha not so panicked in the end after nunu's lines, ["as i get crazy, you're so cool"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-z3iyydFevQ) but idk man. anyway, [twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) n [cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
